fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pizza Steve
Pizza Steve is the major character in the Cartoon Network's 2013-17 animated television series, Uncle Grandpa, and the minor antagonist of Cartoon Parody. Biography In "Funny Face", Pizza Steve makes fun of Mr. Gus the most while he, Uncle Grandpa, GRFT, and Belly Bag have a funny face contest. Later, in "Mystery Noise", In the episode there was a scene where everyone was wondering if one of them was making the noise keeping them up. Pizza Steve accuses Mr. Gus for it, just because he hates him and at the end of this episode, there was a segment called "Tiger Talk: Roommate Problems", which was a talk show based segment. It was a talk show with Giant Realistic Flying Tiger. Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve were on it and they were having a debate on who leaft a knife covered in peanut butter on the counter. When the lie detector test came in, it was Pizza Steve, but Uncle Grandpa was reading it and he said he couldn't read so Pizza Steve read it and said it was Mr. Gus. When Mr. Gus asked to see it, he quickly ate it and Mr. Gus got sent to Boot camp. In "Big in Japan", When they traveled to Japan to help make a movie, Mr. Gus gets the lead role. Pizza Steve fires a bazooka at Mr. Gus which "kills" him. After finding out that he is alive, Pizza Steve thinks he is a zombie and orders everyone to kill him with chainsaws. Thre was also a short where Pizza Steve annoys Mr. Gus with the radio station. In "Leg Wrestle", When UG and Mr. Gus fight over what to watch on TV, Pizza Steve trains them for "Leg Wrestling". Pizza Steve trains UG the most, while he forces Mr. Gus to do his chores. He also scammed both of them so he can watch TV while they wrestle. In "Bad Morning", One of Pizza Steve's most antagonistic role he had commit because he became the selfish reason why Uncle Grandpa is grouchy and argumentative because he was going to get some ice cream, but the RV was off limits, so he drove Uncle Grandpa's racecar bed, but parked it on the wrong side when he got back, to which Mr. Gus made sure that he is banned from driving. Mr. Gus tells him to drive while they are trying to catch him, as he argues with Mr. Gus about driving. In "Nickname", Pizza Steve makes a kid feel bad about himself, because he doesn't have a nickname like all the other kids. In "Uncle Grandpa Sitter", Pizza Steve and his friends were at the ice cream shop eating ice cream, but Pizza Steve was just eating samples so he wouldn't have to pay. When the employee there told him he had to start paying for the samples, he had Giant Realistic Flying Tiger to attack him. Out of fear the employee lets him have more free samples. In "Brain Games": In the beginning of the episode, Pizza Steve makes fun of Mr. Gus, because he thinks he's a loser. Later, in "1992 Called": In this episode, when Uncle Grandpa accidentally put 1992 pants in 1492, he picks Mr. Gus to go with him. However he says the reasons why he's gonna pick him before he confirms that he is gonna pick him, but Pizza Steve whispers a reason and that reason is covered in pepperoni. Another one of Pizza Steve's most antagonistic roles he had commit is "Food Truck", he makes Uncle Grandpa and the rest of the group go into the food truck business, overworking everybody. Also in the beginning of the episode, he drives his motor bike all over the kitchen which creates exhaust fumes that make everyone cough and lose their appetite, but this helps the group in the end, as it keeps the customers from eating the RV. Later, in "The Return Of Aunt Grandma": When he first saw the video Pricilla Jones shows him and the rest of the gang, He actually agrees with the robot clone when it insulted Mr. Gus. But when it talks about him, he also feels hurt. After the video, he and the gang join her. When Uncle Grandpa can't find them the next morning, he decides to help a kid, only to find out he's too late. When he sees the gang with her, he along with the others coldly say the saw the video. When Uncle Grandpa doesn't know about it and they look at her suspiciously, but she snaps them out of it and they drive off. While working for her, she spoils them causing them to feel like they were missing out while being with uncle grandpa. After helping Aunt Grandma , Uncle Grandpa decides to investigate after being fired from a sandwich shop, but not before reuniting a boy and his cat. while investigating, Pricilla catches him and alerts the gang. He tries to tell them, but She lies to them and orders them to attack him. But he is able to see the robot imposter and shoves it out when they tell him he had his chance. Pizza Steve decides to show him, he later gets shocked to learn that it's repeating the lines from the video and is more surprised to learn it was a robotic look-alike. After hearing Uncle Grandpa's explaination, the gang is furious about being decieved. Later he redeems himself by destroying many of her robot army. Later at the rv, the gang apologizes to uncle grandpa for how they acted. In "Dinosaur Day": Feeling jealous because it's Dinosaur Day, he decides to sabotage it. Karma comes to him when he is almost (and later) eaten. In "You Can't Handle The Tooth", in this episode, it's revealed he tricked the Tooth Fairy and Santa for years. ''Cartoon Parody'' Personality Pizza Steve lets on to everyone that he is full of himself. He often claims to have many achievements and statuses that he doesn't really have. He is very fretful, concerned and apprehensive about his image because he is highly insecure and has self esteem issues. He does not want anyone to know of these issues, though, because he not only needs everyone to believe he is cool, he also needs to convince himself that he is cool. He often cries or mopes when no one is around. He also becomes very timid, cowardly, pusillanimous, and gutless when situations don't work out the way he wants them to. His insecurities cause him to act out in an unstable and temperamental manner, which can be troublesome and uncooperative when he is expected to be evidently demonstrative and loyal to his friends. Appearence He is a slice of pizza with pepperoni and gooey cheese. He wears sunglasses with a glare and has tiny hands and feet. He also has the ability to stretch his arms and legs to different lengths, as shown throughout the series. Gallery Trivia *Pizza Steve and Aunt Grandma are the only villains of all the show. Category:Cowards Category:Con Artists Category:Greedy Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Parody Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Arrogant Category:Dimwits Category:Delusional Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Paranoid Category:Genderless Category:Remorseful Category:Incompetent Category:Disney Villains Category:Charismatic Category:On & Off Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Food Category:Karma Houdini Category:Deceased Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Cannibals Category:Liars